


День рождения

by innokentya



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Incest, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Индия ежегодно приезжает в родовое гнездо на целую неделю. Каждый год. Только в свой день рождения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю Фандомную Битву для команды Fandom Incest 2015.

Лилии... 

Индия ненавидит чертовы белые лилии, букет которых нервно сжимает в руках, но еще слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как эти цветы нравились тёте Гвендолин. Наверное, только поэтому Индия ежегодно приезжает в родовое гнездо на целую неделю. Каждый год. Только в свой день рождения.

Первые несколько лет Иви едва ли не по стеночке обходила Индию, словно забыв о том, как после смерти мужа пыталась наладить контакт. Но Индия лишь открыто смеялась над каждым резким движением матери, не пытаясь как-либо усугубить либо улучшить ситуацию, и Иви, в конце концов, успокоилась. 

Сегодня Индии двадцать восемь, за её плечами шесть убийств, три мелких кражи, ни единого привода в полицию и пять букетов чертовых белых лилий на переднем сидении автомобиля. Того самого автомобиля с откидным верхом. Как же он нравился дяде Чарльзу... Это Индия тоже помнит, и благодаря какому-то непонятному магнетизму никак не может расстаться с этой машиной.

Индия прерывает поздравления матери коротким кивком, закидывает небольшую дорожную сумку на веранду и отправляется в сад. К огромным каменным валунам, у каждого из которых своя собственная история. 

Первый букет ложится возле спящей вечным сном миссис Макгаррик. Именно эта пожилая женщина виновата в том, что Индия больше никогда в жизни не посмотрит в сторону мороженого. Её воротит от его запаха, вкуса и даже от одного воспоминания о ванильно-шоколадном лакомстве. Но Индии известно, что настоящей вины бывшей экономки Стокеров в этом нет. Она бросает последний печальный взгляд на это захоронение и уходит дальше.

Возле могилы Випа Индия не задерживается. Она практически швыряет ни в чем неповинные цветы возле камня, стараясь не вспоминать, какие события упокоили мальчишку именно здесь.

Вот с тетей Гвендолин Индия была бы даже не прочь поболтать. Но, увы, это абсолютно невозможно уже десять лет как, а потому девушка молча опускается на колени, аккуратно раскладывает белые цветы на месте, где предположительно покоится одна из лучших, пожалуй, её родственниц, и пытается не расплакаться. Она мысленно просит прощения у Гвендолин за то, что не сумела вовремя вмешаться и сохранить ей жизнь. Но какой бы тогда была судьба самой Индии? Индия зажмуривается и выпрямляется. Не время расклеиваться. Впереди еще одна остановка.

Индия нежно проводит кончиками пальцев по валуну, который лично прикатила к этому месту десять лет назад, и мечтательно прикрывает глаза. Она разрешает себе представить, что её ладони касаются не шероховатой каменной поверхности, а грубоватой кожи рук Чарльза... Это, как и многое другое, что не раз представало пред Индией в её беспокойных снах, могло бы быть отличным вариантом реальности. Могло бы быть... Да, Индия порой задумывалась: а что бы произошло, выбери она в самый роковой момент своей жизни не мать, а родного брата отца? Неужели она сейчас с таким же хладнокровием посещала бы могилу Иви? Индия трясет головой, прогоняя тревожные мысли прочь, и снова улыбается.

Иногда ей кажется, что Чарльз вот-вот выйдет из-за соседнего дерева, крепко сожмет её плечи и уткнется носом в пахнущие ландышем волосы. Возможно, после совместных посиделок на траве перед домом они бы зашли в гостиную и как ни в чем не бывало сыграли бы какую-то из увертюр Верди на уже довольно обветшалом рояле... 

Да вот только Индии Стокер сегодня уже двадцать восемь. Она бросает последний взгляд на круглый валун, скрывающий под собой прах Чарли, и уходит в дом. Иви уже наверняка все глаза выглядела сквозь просвет между занавесок, наблюдая за типичным для дочери ритуалом, одновременно занимаясь подготовкой к скромному праздничному ужину. 

Лилии... 

Индия ненавидит чертовы белые лилии, букет которых сейчас уже традиционно украшает праздничный стол. Еще слишком свежи воспоминания о том, как эти цветы нравились тёте Гвендолин. Вот только, как оказалось, с такой же любовью к ним почему-то относится и Иви. Наверное, только поэтому Индия, ежегодно приезжая в родовое гнездо на целую неделю, привозит на один букет больше, чем требовалось бы. 

Но сколько бы времени ни прошло... Лилии никогда не перестанут быть чертовыми.


End file.
